


Solitary For Two

by Silverdrift



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Ice Skating, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: When it came time for Ignis to go on his vacation, Noctis was invited to go along with him. Alone together with his advisor, Noct has to try and hide the way he feels for Ignis out of fear of ruining the vacation. Well... until they go ice skating that is. Just some cute fluffy feels!





	Solitary For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/gifts).



> I hope this is to your liking! It's actually my first IgNoct, I usually write Gladnis. Enjoy and happy holidays!

The morning was crisp, air chilly enough to burn as one breathed it in. Frost glistened with the light of the rising sun in the grass and trees make the world seem bright and happy. The only sense of relief from the nip of the late-autumn chill was a blanket draped carefully around slender shoulders and a steaming cup of hot chocolate in dainty, yet masculine hands, tucked so warmly in a pair of dark blue gloves. This was the kind of weather Ignis loved. He stood out on the porch of a little log cabin, set out peacefully out in the middle of the woods like something from a story book. It was his little get away. A place for him to go and escape the world for a while and reset his body and soul. It was soothing, a way of healing the stress and trouble he faced daily back home. Though, out of all of it, the solitude was the part that he often craved most about this place. Alone time was something he rarely got these days, it had become something of a precious commodity. That’s why it came as much of a shock to him as it did everyone else when he asked a special someone to tag along with him. The glass doors behind him slid open, prompting him to turn around to face the still half-asleep man standing there with a small smile. His raven hair was a wild mess and even with two layers and socks on, he was shivering as soon as he opened the door. 

“Good morning, Your Highness.” The ash-blonde man said with cheer, shrugging the blanket off and draping it across his company’s shoulders. When that didn’t seem to be quite enough, he forfeited his hot chocolate, which had only just begun to drink, with nary a second thought. “You are up earlier than I expected. Are you by chance hungry? I can start breakfast for you.” Noctis gave him a sleepy smile and shook his head, trying to hand the hot chocolate back to him. When he wouldn’t take it back, he stopped trying and took a sip.

“Specs, it’s your time off. You don’t have to dote on me so much. I’ll just get some cereal or something.” The prince chuckled as he walked out further onto the porch and looked around. “Damn… I can see why you like this place so much. It’s pretty. And quiet.” They had arrived late the night before, unpacked and pretty much went straight to bed. So, it was only now, after having gotten some of the most restful sleep he was pretty sure he had ever gotten, that he was able to see everything that had his advisor so enamored with the place. 

“It is yes… Noct, I really must insist on cooking breakfast for you. Even if I had a kind of cereal you liked, I would not feel comfortable with you eating something so sugary for the most important meal of the day.” Ignis urged gently. In truth, he enjoyed cooking for the prince, even with his picky tendencies. However, cooking for him when it was just them somehow felt more intimate. Noctis sort of sighed and shook his head with a small smile.

“Fine but come lunch I better not see you anywhere near that kitchen unless it’s for you. I’m not having you spend your entire vacation waiting on me hand and foot.”

“What if I go to make myself something and just happen to make you some as well?”

“That’s pushing it.” Ignis just chuckled and went inside to start making omelets for the both of them. Noctis trailed behind him, closing the doors behind him and laying the blanket the advisor had given him on the chair nearby. It frustrated him some that Ignis had asked him to come along, with no explanation as to why, then turned around and acted as if this was the prince's vacation, not his. He didn’t want Ignis to be his advisor while they were here; he wanted him to be his best friend. No… He wanted him to be more than that… but best friend would have to work. Shaking his head, the now finally awake prince sat down at the bar area and watched Ignis as he worked. It was always intriguing to watch the advisor cook. His movements were so precise and fluid, you would think that he was one with every tool and ingredient in the kitchen. He never failed or faltered and he always smiled all the while. It was one of the things that Noctis loved the most about the man, not that he would ever admit that out loud. Today it seemed… different though. All those things before were true of every time Ignis stepped into the kitchen, but today just seemed… more so. Almost more relaxed, happier even. Noctis was just so mesmerized with the ash-blonde cook that he jumped when Ignis called his name for what was apparently not the first time. “Huh? Sorry, I guess I spaced out…” 

“Are you feeling alright?” Ignis inquired, concern clearly etched into his features. It wasn’t uncommon for the younger man to daydream, but he had tried three times to get his attention before he snapped out of it. 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I think I'm just still tired." The Prince fibbed, not looking at his advisor and quickly changing the subject. "So, uh... What is the plan for the day?" Normally on a lazy day like this, the young Prince would be playing video games with Prompto or fishing... But he knew for sure that there were no video games here and with as cold as it was, he wouldn't have been surprised if the fishing holes were frozen. 

"Well," Ignis started, getting two plates and placing the food neatly upon them. "I was hoping that you would join me later going to the lake. This time of year, it is likely frozen over. It's a perfect place for ice skating." Noctis raised an eyebrow, eyeing his advisor with a certain amount of curiosity. Ice skating? He wasn’t aware that Ignis did stuff like that, though now that he thought about it, it made sense.

“I uh… sure? I don’t know how though and I don’t have skates.” The prince answered, the innocent confusion on his face causing his ash-blonde friend to chuckle. 

“I know. I have a pair of skates for you and I had already planned to teach you. All I needed was you to want to.” Ignis calmly sat Noct’s plate in front of him, amusement still on his face. He took his own food and sat down to the left of the prince and began to eat, sipping on a cup of fresh poured Ebony. His moss green eyes locked with the sapphire ones before him and gave a small smile, causing Noctis to feel a flutter in his chest. The man was beyond gorgeous. It made the young prince want to abandon his plate and just… kiss him. Apparently though, yet again, he had become distracted watching his advisor, as suddenly there as a warm hand on his. “Noct?”

“Y-yeah? Sorry…” The prince answered timidly, embarrassed at having been caught staring. To make matters worse, Ignis was now looking at him with that concerned mother look. 

“Are you quite sure you are alright?”

“I’m fine, Specs. When are we going to do this ice skating thing? I think if I kept just sitting around I will go back to sleep…” Much to his relief, Ignis seemed to accept that answer and let it go, focusing on his own breakfast as he spoke.

“Well, I was thinking after lunch, but we can go after breakfast if it will help wake you up.” Noctis just nodded and finished his breakfast quickly. Once he was finished, he took his plate to the sink and quickly shuffled off to go put on some warmer clothing. Inside it wasn’t bad, Ignis kept it at a modest 70 degrees, but outside it was flirting the line of freezing. However, once back in the bedroom, the prince slid down the door and sat in the floor for a moment, groaning quietly and putting his head in his hands.  
“What the hell is wrong with me…?” He asked to himself. What started out as a harmless crush on a guy he had known for years had turned in to full-blown, head-over-heels, hopeless romantic pining and Noctis wasn’t really sure when that happened. One day he was flirting with girls and guys his age that were all over him… the next, he couldn’t even think about anyone else but Ignis. He had reconciled himself to the fact that it would never happen, nothing would come of it… but when he had been asked to tag along on his advisor’s vacation, he agreed far too quickly and didn’t even think twice about what being alone with the man for a week would do to him. They had been here less than a day and the prince was already making a fool of himself. With a sigh, he forced himself up and got dressed, walking back out to find that Ignis was doing dishes. _Of course he is… he works himself to death even on his vacation…_ Noctis thought to himself. “You know, it’s ok to let me do those too.” Ignis stopped and looked over his shoulder with a coy smirk.

“If that’s the case, perhaps you should try being the first one to the sink.” He chuckled, drying off the last of the dishes and putting it away. “Besides. You are already dressed to go outside. You don’t need your clothes getting wet.” 

“I guess.” Noctis watched him as he went to sit on the couch and put his shoes on, eyes widening. “H-hey. Don’t you need to go put on something warmer? It’s freezing out there…”

“My sweater and coat are already by the door and these pants are properly insulated. I will be fine, your highness.” Ignis answered kindly, unable to hide the amused smirk on his face. Once he had his boots on, he headed toward the door to put on his sweater, then the coat over that. The last thing he put on was a dark blue knitted hat and a pair of matching gloves. He looked light on his feet, yet cozy and warm. He turned back to smile at the prince, opening up the door to depart. “After you.” Noctis just nodded and stepped out onto the deck. Even through three thick layers, the wind cut straight through him. He wasn’t as tempered to the elements as Ignis, so this felt like sure death. Obviously, he wasn’t subtle about it either, because Ignis started to chuckle behind him. “Colder than you are accustomed to, I’m sure.”

“Y-y-yeah… it’s freezing.”

“Not to worry. It is warmer once you get moving. Here,” Ignis opened the door back up and grabbed the blanket he had used this morning, draping it over the prince before shutting and locking the door. “That should help.” Noctis blushed some, though he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment over the situation or his advisor’s hand brushing his skin when he placed the extra layer of warmth over him, and followed after Ignis wordlessly. They walked down to the heated barn where they Chocobos had been kept and saddled up. Accendere had greeted them with calm majesty as they walked in, his white feathers neat and well groomed, nuzzling Ignis as the man put on his saddle. Stella, however, was still asleep in her stall and much like her master, didn’t care to be disturbed. When Noctis tried to rouse her to saddle her, the bird snapped at him, glaring at him through her ruffled, periwinkle feathers. The prince tried a few more times, before giving a defeated sigh and returning to Ignis without his mount.

“Specs, I can’t get her up and she bit me…” The prince grumbled, rubbing his hand and scowling some when Ignis chuckled. 

“Well, they do say a Chocobo is like its master…” The advisor chimed, obviously amused at his own joke. “I can try to wake her if you’d like.” 

“No!” Noct immediately blurted out, startling himself and Ignis. The prince blushed and looked away. He was letting himself get out of hand again. “I uh… I mean… I-I’ll try again in a minute. She’s my bird.”

“The other option is that Accendere carries us both.” Ignis suggested after a brief hesitation. “It’s not too far.” 

“Let’s…let’s just do that. I don’t really wanna get bit again…”

 

“Very well.” Ignis answered simply, climbing up into the saddle and helping Noct get up behind him. As the white feathered beast beneath them made his way out of the barn and took off in a steady gallop, the prince instinctively held onto the man in front of him so that he wouldn’t fall. He had seen Accendere run. He was quite a bit faster than Stella. That was at least going to be his excuse for why he was holding his advisor so close the entire ride. 

\---

About five minutes later, they finally cleared the tree-line, giving way to a vast expanse of frost-kissed grass and a large lake, completely frozen over. Noctis sat up and looked out in wonder at the scene before him, but more so at the cabin beside the lake. It looked like it might as well have been a matching set to the cabin in the woods, just a little smaller. Accendere slowed down to a stop in front of the small building, allowing the men on his back to get down before he trotted off to the shelter nearby. It wasn’t until they got inside that Noctis spoke, still kind of in awe of the scenery around him. “So… I’m not going to fall through the ice, am I?” Ignis had to stop what he was doing in order to stop himself from laughing.  
“No. It has been cold enough to keep a thick layer of ice on the lake. I would not have suggested this if you were in any danger, Noct.” Ignis assured as he retrieved the skates and handed a pair to Noctis. The prince took them hesitantly and followed Ignis over to the side door that opened up practically right on the ice. He copied everything Ignis did to make sure he got the skates on right and then out they went onto the ice. Ignis skated gracefully around, warming up with a few jumps and spins before headed back to help Noctis. The prince was clinging to the railing, unsteady and unsure of how to fix it when Ignis swooped into rescue him. 

“Thanks… This is harder than you made it look.” The prince said, voice shaking a bit as he forced the lump in his throat back down as Ignis put an arm around his waist to steady him. 

“I have been doing this for years.” Ignis helped him get steady, giving him basic instructions on what to do. After the prince got that down, the advisor moved on to a new lesson. Finally, after an hour, Noctis was able to mostly skate on his own. Nothing fancy, but manageable. He started laughing, nervous and joyful as he managed to skate away from Ignis.

“I’m doing it! I’m really doing it!” Noct cheered as Ignis skated up beside him proudly. The prince looked over at the man, a goofy grin on his face as he peered into those beautiful eyes once more. He kept staring long after Ignis had looked away. He was so patient and kind, so caring and nurturing… Perfect in every way. The only thing that could make Ignis Stupeo Scientia any better would be to make him his… and he desperately needed to find the words to tell him. The ice, however, was not a good time to be getting lost in thought. He hit an uneven spot on the ice and lost his balance, causing him to tense up and hold his breath. He closed his eyes, expecting to hit the ice hard, but the impact never came. Instead he found himself being pulled forward, into a pair of lean but strong arms. Noct slowly opened his eyes and finding the air to breathe again in the process. He focused in on Ignis, who was now holding him close, and started to blush. “I uh… Thanks. I guess I uh…” He stammered, tripping over his words and getting flustered as he did. Ignis just gave him a soft smile and chuckle before leaning in and placing a soft kiss upon his lips. The prince would have melted in his arms, had he not be so shocked at what was happening. When Ignis pulled away, Noct was even redder than before, getting yet another soft, amused chuckle from the advisor. “I-I… huh?”

“You are not as subtle as you think, Noctis.” Ignis mused, helping the prince steady himself so they could start back to the lake cabin. “Forgive me for not saying something sooner.” Noctis skated off with him, still completely dumbfounded at what was happening. 

“I – but you… when…” Noct took a deep, irritated breath to re-gather his words. Suddenly a soft hand landed on his shoulder. He looked over to find that beautiful smile again, helping him calm down some.  
“Why don’t we head back, we can talk over a couple of hot beverages and…” He trailed off slightly to get the door for the other man. “Perhaps you will let me kiss you again. Properly this time.” Noctis blushed again, but this time he was smiling. 

“Yeah. I think I’d like that.”


End file.
